Revenge Sequel to Scruffy
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Sequel to scruffy! When Marcus's brother finds out about the death of his little brother Marcus, he gets mad and wants revenge on who did it. READ SCRUFFY FIRST! yOU HAVE TOO READ SCRUFFY TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY! Thanks! Warning: Not fluffy and cute!
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Musical

Season three of TDI

Duncan's P.O.V

Not alot has changed since the last incident. Not much at all, the only thing that did happen was Courtney broke up with me. Yeah, i voted her off because she became physcotic with me and how to be perfect so that i wasn't "Involved with gangs" again, and everything but, whatever, im sure that she was talking from the rage of being voted off, not from her heart. She would love me again, i just knew it. But anyway, it was now season three of this crazy idiotic show and it was "Total Drama Musical" Which was completley stupid. It said in our contract that we would have to do whatever they wanted, including more stupid seasons. They only let a few of us go though. D.J, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Beth, and I were the only ones. They for some technical reason, didn't let Courtney on the show.

" And now it is season three of the show! " Chris said into the camera as he did the intro. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

" Hey Duncan! How did it feel to be kidnapped? I was kidnapped once! I was locked in a basement for like twelve hours or something but i found out it was my dad locking me in there because i wouldn't shut up! Haha!! " Izzy said really fast and then laughed at the end and waited paciently for me to respond.

" Well, i hated it. " I said and looked back at Chris.

It was traumitizing and i didn't want to talk about it. My parents were all ways trying to pry the truth out of me or something. All ways asking what happened, and what did he do. I didn't answer them and only shoved them away. I didn't like talking about it. I had nightmares everyday since then about it. They were horrible greusome nightmares. I allways seemed to be able to swallow my screams though. I never told my parents about my nightmares since they were talking about putting me with a physciatrist, and i had told them no i was fine. If i told them about the nightmares, they would most deffinetly make me go to one.

" Really? What happened? " Izzy asked shaking a little from excitment.

I had never talked about what happened to anyone except the police and even then it was hard for me to say the things i was put through and what i saw. I still had the cut on my lip and it still hurt. I still had the bruises from fighting with the hench men guys, at night i allways think that i can still smell the iron from the blood on my face from Marcus blowing there brains out on to me. I shivered in digust of the thought.

" I don't like talking about it. " I said trying to ignore her.

" Why? " She asked.

" Because it was horrible. " I answered hoping that this conversation was over.

" How? " She asked turning her head sideways in thought.

" Go away Izzy. " I said.

" But i just want to know! Jeez lou-ezzzzzzzz Duncan! " She said and made her eyebrows go down in anger, and then stormed off to go swing on vines or something.

I walked away from Chris and his antics with the camera men. I walked back to my trailer ( Yes we still had the trailer themes. ) and sat on the bed in thought. Should i tell some one about what happened? Would it make me feel better? Would the nightmares go away? Bridgette, Geoff, and D.J were all happy to see me. Bridgette had put her finger on my scar and sniffled a little and then said oh my gosh or something that had to do with being upset over what happened to me, then when Geoff saw me he said that he was really happy to see me alive with his own eyes and gave me a hug which i was very uncomfortabal with, but let him hug me anyway, and then when D.J saw me he cried and blathered on about hoiw upset he and his mama was when they saw it was me that was missing. I smiled and pretended that i was fine, but really, i was hurting inside. I was hurting really bad. I didn't notice the time go by, but before i knew it, it was pretty late and it was time to hit the sack. I dreaded going to bed but i did anyway. I was on the top bunk and geoff was too on the other bed that was on the opposite wall, D.J was below me, and Harold was on the bottom bunk that Geoff was on, Justin however slept on some kind of aero-bed that he had brought. He said it was good for his back, so he could be a back model. I just once again rolled my eyes and tried to get some Z's but that was not exactly how it turned out. It was yet again, another nightmare.

_" Blow my brains out kid. " Marcus said as i held the gun in my hand. _

_" i installed about one hundred condensors. " Marcus said over the intercom as i sat in the freezer. _

_Marcus shot the henchmen as he came in the dark room with the gurney in it. _

This time i was not lucky enough to be able to swallow my scream.

" AAHH!! " I screamed and in result fell off my bed, onto my arm that had been cracked before. It had been fixed, but it was still not completley properly fixed on a count that it was not treated as soon as it cracked, it had hald way healed by the time i got all my injurys fixed, and now it hurt a little if it got hit or punched or fell on, like i had done when falling off the bed.

" AW CRAP! " I yelled and then cursed under my breath really soft when i hit the floor.

" DUDE! " Geoff yelled as he jumped off his bunk aqnd came right up too me, and D.J followed suit.

" Ah, man, are you okay? " D.J asked.

" Man, that was a pretty bad fall bro." Geoff said as he helped me sit up a little.

" Could you guys be quiet? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. " Justin said as he lifted a small portion of his sleeping mask thing that he wore.

" Yeah, you could use a little more it. " I said laughing as Justin freaked out on be called ugly.

" What!? I most certainly do not!" Justin said as he ran to the vanity in the trailer.

Harold snored, not being disturbed at all.

" Dork.." I mumbled about Harold as D.J laughed and so did Geoff about it.

" So, what scared you man? " D.J asked

" Nightmare. " I stated simply and started to get up. " And then when i fell, i fell on my bad arm. " I finished.

" What was the nightmare about bro? " Geoff asked.

I stared at him and sighed.

" Being..kidnapped..and what...happened.." I said and looked at something else in the room as i told them this.

I could tell Geoff and D.J were at a loss of words for a little bit.

" You know if you need to talk about it..My mama all ways say's that talking about things, makes it a little better. " D.J said breaking the silence.

I nodded and smiled a little in appreciation.

" Maybe.." I said as i climbed back up on my bunk and layed down.

I just hoped that i wouldn't have another Nightmare, the challenge was tomorrow.

" Night Dude. " Geoff said.

" Night Duncan. " D.J said.

" Night guys. " I said and i closed my eyes and smiled at the sound of Justin just now getting back in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan's P.O.V

There was no possible cure. I was going to have to live with having nightmares for the rest of my life. Every time i shut my eyes, i saw his face. His stupid face..I saw his head getting cut off by the window. I saw the henchmen getting shot. I saw it all. The only thing i could come up with, as a possible cure, was talking to D.J about it all, or bridgette, or even Geoff, or Harold. Scratch that, only Geoff, Bridgette, and D.J. That little Dork couldn't even handle me talking about the things i had been through. He probably would cry as soon as I said blood. I stifled another scream as i woke up to the suns rays and sighed. I couldn't keep doing this, i knew that.

" Hey Duncan, you sleep all right? " D.J asked.

" Yeah.." I answered with my eyes looking towards the ground.

" Cool. " D.J answered smiling and i sighed and got up to go take a shower.

In my thought of if i should talk to one of my friends or not, I forgot to take my clothes off beofre entering the shower. The shower was so cold it was all most freezing. It reminded me too much of the meat locker. I was afraid to yelp in fear of the memorys, since the last time I opened my mouth when i was frezzing, i had cracked my lips and bled. I shivered and was to scared to get out. I would have to say that this was the first time i had ever been traumitized. I was too scared to get out for fear that Marcus would be right outside. Why i would think that, i didn't know. He was dead, but for some reason i couldn't belive that a man so crude and powerful could die from the slip of a window on his neck. I sat down on the ground as the freezing water fell on me. I hudled in the corner and closed my eyes in fear. Marcus, was the only houghts i could think. Marcus..Marcus..Marcus..

D.J's P.O.V

When i woke up this morning and asked Duncan if was all right, i knew some thing was wrong. I could tell he was lying through his teeth when he said that he was okay. I followed him to the showers and waited outside for him to come out so i could talk to him. Poor guy.. He's probably taumitized. Who knows what happened to him in that crazy house. All information the news could release was that he was in some sort of abandoned place, and what injuries he had, the biggest news that had come through was that some guy named ' Marcus ' from the scorpion gang, was the one who kidnapped him because of some kind of hostage bank robbery had gone wrong, and it was some how the hostages fault that the robbery had gone wrong. Then after that we learned that the hostage was Duncan. The news was so out of order and jumbled up, it was crazy!

" Man, what is takin' him so long? " I mumbled under my breath.

He had been in there at least thirty minutes by now. He never took thirty minute showers..He said he hated long showers. I tried to say to myself that he probably just needed one long nice shower. But some how that didn't click with my mind. I hesitantly pushed the door a little open and i heard a weird growling like noise that sounded like it was emmiting from the back of some ones throat.

" Duncan? " I asked a little frightened.

The noise went away from a brief seconfd and then it started up again. I walked to the shower that was on and closed my eyes as i opened it up. I cracked one eye open and saw Duncan looking up at me with wide scared eyes.

" Duncan.." I whispered.

He was fully dressed at least but he was huddled in the corner of the shower. I sighed and walked inside to collect him bu the water was freezing! I took a quick breath in from surprise and tried to not shiver as i picked Duncan up. He was soaked from head to toe.

" It's gonna be ok buddy, don't worry. " I said brushing hair back off his face, that was now down and no longer in a fohawk.

" Marcus.." Was all Duncan managed to say as I started to walk him back to the trailers.

Duncan's P.O.V

" It's gonna be ok buddy, don't worry. " D.J said as he brushed my hair off of my face that was not in a fo hawk anymore i noticed.

" Marcus.." Was all i could manage to say as he started to carry me back to the trailers. While we were walking Geoff was outside on the steps.

" Dude, what happened?! " He yelled in his skater accent.

" I'll tell 'ya later. " D.J answered to him as he bought me in and layed me down on the bed.

This was getting bad, i couldn't even take a shower with being reminded of.._him_...I had to tell someone at some point, D.J said exactly what i was thinking.

" Your gonna have to tell us man..This can't go on like this bro.." He said as he sat next to me as i layed huddled on the bed gripping the blankets out of pure fear.

" I know, " I answered. " I know.." I then repeated for no apparent reason. I was scared out of my wits that Marcus was coming back for me. I could only hope that these fears weren't true.

They left me alone to sleep that night. They didn't poke or try to pry the information out of me. I changed my clothes, to dry ones and let my head fall onto my pillow as I curled up into a ball under the blankets and closed my eyes. I shut them as tight as i possibly could. I couldn't sleep though. I clenched the blankets in till my knuckles went white.

" Hidey ho Dunc-a- reno! " I heard Izzy say as she jumped into my trailer.

" Izzy, what are you doing? " I asked her.

" I heard you were down in the dumps, so i came to you up! " She said in a sing song voice.

" Izzy- " I started saying but she cut me off with her nonstop talking.

" Look, i know that the whole kidnapping thing must have been harsh, and oh ho, i know that it must have been traumitizing, i mean seeing sombody actually _die? _That's crazy, i'll tell ya..but anyway, i'm just saying you know that if you want to talk about it or some thing, i'm a sucker for long stories! " She said with her crazy grin.

" Okay, thanks. " I said in a harsh voice.

" I'll just be going then! see ya! " She yelled as she ran out like a mad man and yelled.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I finally fell asleep, but i suddenly felt a breeze.

" What the- " I said and turned around to see my window open all the way and a pair of eyes looking at me.

I started to scream, just when the hand covered my mouth and gripped my lips with the gloved hand as tight as he or she could.I didn't know which it was on account that it was freakin' pitch balck! They finally let my mouth go.

" Shut up and i wont hurt you...for now.." who ever it was said.

I breathed heavily.

" Marcus.." I whispered. Was this his ghost? To haunt me for the rest of my life? He dragged me outside into the forest.

" That's right. You remeber that guy Marcus? " The person asked. It sounded more like a man..

" Y-Yeah.." I said.

" That guy that you killed? " He added on.

" YES! " I screamed and covered my head with my hands in disgust of myself. " Kill me if you must! Kill me now if you want! " I screamed. I didn't want to go through torture again.

" _To be, or not to be, that is the question:_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,O to take arms against a sea of troubles. And by opposing end them. To die—to sleep, No more; and by a sleep to say we end " He whispered softy in my ear that made chills go down my spine and make me shiver.

" Stop.." I pleaded.

" THE HEART-ACHE AND THE THOUSAND NATURAL SHOCKS THAT _FLESH_ IS HEIR TO! " He screamed at my face. His breath smelled of iron. " Let me ask you some thing Duncan.." He whispered.

" What? " I asked depressed at the situation i was in right now. I closed my eyes as he leaned in.

" Are you ready to die? " He asked.

" AH-! " I started to scream but he smacked my face and held my lips real tight again.

" Nighty Night Duncan.." He said and then i felt a needle pierce the skin on my neck and he push down on the top part as he injected some sort of liquid. And then i fell to my knees and i was completley paralyzed, I wanted to close my eyes, but i tried to fight it.

" No..No.." I murmured.

And then? Nothing..

**REVIEW! Next chapter is going to be like.......SUPER AWESOME!!!!! reivew or I will never Update again! MUAHAHAHAHA- ehem..review please! lol (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan's P.O.V

I didn't even want to know where i was right now. Last time I opened my eyes, i was greeted with non so happy surrondings. Like maybe a... meat freezer for instance? RIght now i was scarder then i have ever been.

" Duncan, you should be awake by now..I hate to have to rip your eye lids open. It would be such a pain to have to wash my hands from the blood. Annoying actually." Who ever this guy was said.

I knew he wasn't joking. I knew that this time would be torture just like last time. Why was this happening? Why was i being traumitized.

" Duncan, im gonna' give you to the count of three since im in a good mode. When i reach three...you'll just be wishing i was still on one. Let's say that. " He said in a low voice making his breath go into my face, it stunk really bad.

" One, Two.." He said but then i cracked my eyes open a little bit.

" That's what i thought. " He said, who ever he was.

" Who are you? " I asked in a strong voice. I couldn't show him that i was compleltey out of my mind traumitized. He would use it against me.

" Oh, maybe a Vicoius Mosquito...or perhaprs just a fly..." He said and stepped out of the dark shadows he was standing in for a long time. I noticed he looked just like Marcus..

" Why are you talking in poetry? The last time you were quoting shakespear, this time your making up some stupid crap. " I said roughly trying not to show the fear in my eyes.

" What do you think i mean Duncan? A mosquito...or a fly? What do you think i mean by that you idiotic, stupid boy. " He said.

" Stupid and idiotic mean the same thing. " I stated trying to get around answering his question.

" Look kid i have had about enough of you! " He whispered in a warning voice. He was up very close in my face.

" I think you mean that...you can be as dangerous and harmful as a misquito, or you can be as harmful as a fly.." I answered surprising myself in how good that came out..How did i know that?

" Aces...maybe you ain't as stupid as i thought. " He said while chewing on something.

" What do you want? " I asked bluntly. I was about tired of his games. I was ready to leve all ready..

" Duncan my boy, maybe you can tell's me the definition of revenge. " He said smiling and i noticed when he smiled, that he had tobbaco on his all ready yellow teeth.

" Why would you want revenge on me? " I asked. Marcus and his two hench men were the only scorpions left right? Maybe i had made that up in my mind. Was this guy one of them?

" Revenge is purely sweet, wonderful, exciting, most of all...inviting..." He said pacing back and forth with his eyes having a certain sparkle to him. This guy was crazier then Marcus..

" Who are you..are you part of the scorpions? " I questioned in a very demanding voice but in the inside i was breaking apart like a cracker.

" Oh! So you know the Scorpions..the gand Marcus was part of..I figured you must know them if you knew Marcus. He wasn't very famouse for anything else. " He said sighing in a stressed way. What did he have to be stressed about? He wasn't the one on the verge of death.

" Yeah i know 'em, now i want to know who in the world you are. " I said trying to calm myself down.

" My name is Benjamin, if that's what you would like to here. " _'Benjamin '_ said, finally answering my freakin' question.

" Benjamin? Funny, never heard your name before, geuss i should be able to leave then right? " I answered silently cheering in my head at the thought that he must have gotten the wrong person, and it just so happens that he was after a _diffrent_ Duncan.

" You do not have to know my face or name, for me to want revenge on you. " Benjamin said through gritted teeth.

" What? But how does that make sense? When you want revenge..you want to get back someone for what they had done to you..I haven't even seen you before, so i couldn't of done something to you! " I said trying to get out of this at all costs.

" But that's where your rong my boy! You _did _do something to me!" He yelled in furstration and pointed his finger in my face.

" But..what did i do to you? " I asked in a whisper. I don't even know what's reality any more..what's fiction..i have no idea anymore..

" you killed...someone...you killed the one person..the last person..in my family.." He said in a hushed voice, as if thi were all a secret, and i could see the sillouhette of his hand going to his face..more descriptivly, to where his eyes were..he must be crying, i mused.

" i didn't kill.." But that's when it struck me..

_" YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY ALL YOUR LIFE! " Marcus screamed as he countinued to chase._

_When Marcus tried to come after me by going out the window, the window instantly shut right at his neck, and in the end his head was chopped off. The blood spurt everywhere,_

He...I...he belives that it was my fault that Marcus is dead! I thought to myself in realization.

" You recall the death of Marcus bastrata don't you? " He questioned as he looked at me and i could tell right away that he was wearing round glasses.

" Yes. " I answered doubting that whatever i said would waver his mind into letting me go.

" Well say hello to Benjamin bastrata..His brother, who would love to eat your flesh. " He said with his mouth in such a twisted smile that you could all his teeth again. You could see every disgusting yellow tooth. Every last one of 'em, and it made me want to hurl.

It was impossible to change a man's mind when his mind was all ready in Lady Revenge's dark, pale, cold hands.

**_PLEASE READ BELOW!_ This will answer many of your questions and hold a hint of the whats gonna hapeen in the next chap.!**

**What do you think? I thought this was a nice opening into our newest demented chacter, BENJAMIN! Very old, nice name if you ask me. Hint to the next chap. : Next chaptewrs going to be a torture chapter! And in the next one, Benjamin and Marcus's Past will finally be fully..or _all most_ fully revealed! Sad and sick, past everyone! Bet you can't wait, am i right? The faster and more of you review, the faster it will mkae me update! I love this story line man..I'm just love it so much that it's ridiculose...Oh, and for those of you who keep asking me if Courtney is coming back, the answer is...............maybe! MUAHAHAHAHA!! I'm not telling you! And for tose two, who i have told, don't tell anyone! I'm serious! LOL, the rest of you will have to wait! Except TheVampire'sGirl...if you want to know go ahead and ask, i have no issue telling you..as long as you keep it a secret! MUAHAHAHAhAHAHA, the rest of you will have to wait! But anyway's, the next question i have been getting is if im going to do another sequel after this one..the answer is i have no idea. If i get a good idea for yet ANOTHER sequel then perhaps, but i think i might start another series after this, not sure yet though so don't get your hopes down or up yet boys and girls! Anyway, im signing off, so please just REVIEW! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan's P.O.V

He left me in the room for now. The evil jerk left me alone in the room. I looked across the room and knew i had to escape, because this time the guy was twenty times crazier, and a hundred times more evil. I tried to get my wrists out of their binds but i just simply couldn't.

" ARGH! " I screamed out after a minute. A let a single tear drop fall down my cheek and splatter onto the floor. I breathed out heavily and tried over and over to get out of my current position.

" Hard isn't it? " Benjamin's voice echoed across the room as the sound of hard leather shows clacked across a concrete smooth floor.

" Let me out. " I answered as sweat rolled down my forehead.

" No, your the one who killed my- " Benjamin started but i instantly cut the freak off.

" I'm not the one who killed you brother, but I wish to all heaven that I was. " I answered as I panted.

" How dare you cut me off..Who was it then!? Who killed my brother!? Huh? Huh?! " Benjamin screamed and got closer and closer to me as he countinued across the floor to get closer to my face.

Then he finally got right up in my face, so close out noses were touching, my eyebrows were down in a angry expression as was his.

" huh? " He wishpered in my face and i could smell the mixture of chewing tobbaco and Iron again.

" Your brother's head got chopped off because of a simple window, it wasn't me!" I whispered in a rough voice to match his own, i tried to scare him at his own game.

Suddenly i felt cold thin metal at my throat, and it wasn't a gun. I let my eyes wander down to what was at my throat and i moved my head just a little, in fear of being killed if i moved to much, and then i saw it. I saw the knife..the dagger..against my throat.

" Now, _I_ have the _power_, you know. " Benjamin said. " Not you.." He looked into my eyes. " I could make this dagger travel from your neck..," He began.

I felt the dagger break my skin thinly but it hurt as much as a bullet wound. He made it go from the side of my throat up to my chin.

"...to your chin.." He said as he dragged the dagger and whispered the words while there was a slight flicker on the already dim lights.

".... and then to your forhead." He finally concluded as he went from my chin to right next to my eye next to my ear, up to my forhead.

I took a breath in and then out noisely.

" What's wrong little boy? Does it hurt..? " He asked as he became close to my face. He reached down and picked something up that was next to the chair leg that i was sitting on and picked up a bottle to what it appeared to be, and then he opened it up and poured it on the fresh cuts he had made. What was in the bottle you might ask? Alcohol.

" AARGHH! " I screamed and sucked in some breaths as if i had been drowning before. I hissed in pain after words.

" hm. " He said in an un-amused voice.

My eyes closed and me blind to the whole world, i screamed.

" YOUR INSANE! YOU ARE FREAKING INSANE! " I screamed in anger and gritted my teeth. " IS CUTTING AND TYING ME UP NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?! YOU HAVE TO BURN ME TOO!? " I screamed and then i shook my head tyring to get the alcohol off my face.

" I'm not insane Duncan, I'm just very upset.." He whispered and then slapped me across the face.

I opened my voice and saw everything in doubles.

" Marcus..Courtney..Benjamin.. " I whispered softly incoherently

" That's right, shut up and stay quiet forever.." Benjamin said and the last thing i remeber was Benjamin punching me one last time in the face, and then everything went white suddenly and then gray.

**Sorry if it's to short for your liking but next chap will be better I promise! I know i said this one would be a torture chapter but i think i have a really good idea, next chapter will be an even better torture chapter then this one would have been, and then we will learn about Marcus's and Benjamin's Past! Oh, and in your reviews i would like to know which charcter you like better so far, _Marcus_ or _Benjamin._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**First chapter in the history of the scruffy series to have a chapter with the P.O.V of the villian/criminal!**

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sat straight up in my bed after having the same nightmare I had been having for months. I was in my room, as I panted and sweat. The nightmare was pretty much the same, the only thing that ever changed was the ending. It was a nightmare I had been having ever since I had rescused Duncan. It was always the same freaking thing, I found the abonded warhouse and I was either too late and he had been dead for a while, or Duncan was shot before my very eyes as he tried to run into the truck. Everynight I would put my head in my hands and cry a long cry, and then bve tired in the morning as my mom worried about me. This time I didn't cry but I didn't sleep either. I just layed on my side and stred at the wall with wide eyes. I was officaly traumitized and had gone crazy. There was no more tears left to shed. I sighed as the sun rose and lit up the dark world and the birds chirped in happiness and excitment of a new day. I looked across my room and got out of my bed. I got into my robe and walked dow stairs.

" Courtney honey, did you sleep well? " my mother asked worridly.

" Yeah mom. I slept..well. " I said even though I knew I was lying through my teeth.

" Oh good, maybe I wont have to get you a therapist after all. " My mom said as she flipped another fluffy pancake on the skillet, her hair in a disaray.

" What therapist? " I asked in confusion, she had never brought this up.

" Well, it really doesn't matter anymore..Pancakes will be done in about five minutes. " She said and smiled for the first time in weeks, even thoughb she hadn't carefully applied her pink lipstick yet, the smile was still beautiful to see on her face.

I smiled and went to sit down on the couch next to my father as he flipped through the channels and finally landed on the one desired which was of course his favorite one. The news channel. I loved it as much as he did though. I especially loved the news reports about the goverment, it was nice to know how stupid they all were and how I can take notes on how to be a better politican then these guys would ever be. Currently in office was Dwain Erickson and Vice president was Sebastian Price. They were foolish leaders and shouldn't of been voted on at all, but right now it was not talking about the humiliating goverment but instead the missing alerts, which was the part I had despised the most of all.

_" well, Alex, it seems that someone yet again, has kidnapped Duncan the juvenille yet again! I want to know exactly what is going on here! This is the second time this year! Now, do we know who exactly kidnapped this poor kid again? " _The news reporter said.

And just like that, time seemed to stop it's self. My mother stopped her fiddling with the plates and silver wear to get ready for breakfast and my father stopped his constant mumbling about how un-amusing these reports were today. I got off the couch and sat on my knees in a position that many found that it hurt, it was a position of which I sat my rear on my heels on my feet. I got as close as I could to the T.V without my eyes burning and hurting. I looked at the T.V in disbelief. How could it happen, yet again!?

_" Yes, it's very weird with what's going on! But currently we have no idea where in the world this kid is or even **who** he is with. "_ The other news reporter said as he turned his head to her as if they were having a conversation in the normlal non-viewing world.

But I didn't have time to think on all this because I had already gone upstairs to change into normal clothes. I had to got the TDI season three set. There was no stopping me now.

**Benjamin's P.O.V**

I walked down the hall into the another room as I smiled happily. I was going to get to kill the little worm that had killed my brother, there was no doubt at all.

" Oh, I'm walking on sunshine, woah oh oh! I'm walkin' on sun shine, woah oh oh! " I sang merrily as I jumped and clicked my heels together.

I smiled and walked into another dirty room.

" Oh butler! Oh butler where could you be? This place is filthy! " I sang out.

I knew exactly where the butler was! I opened up a pantry door in the dirty kitchen which was the place I was currently in.

" Oh, butler.." I whispered to fright the poor guy.

I had kidnapped another meaning less sole from a richy mansion right outside of canada. His name Tom from what I was aware of, and was a butler for the richies who lived there. I took him by the shirt and held him up in the air as he gaged and choked from loss of air, until he gave up and with one mighty breath he died in my arm. What a displeasure! How could he not struggle for his life a little longer? Must have been a meaning less, unhappy life. Like mine..

" Okay Tommy boy, i'm hungry, so whatda' ya' say to makin' me some chow? " I asked and then let out a great long laugh. A maniacs laugh, as my father had always said.

I lowered my arm slowly and looked at the disgusting being with as much hate as possible. I punched him square in the face and laughed again when his head was bashed in. My hand may have hurt but I didn't care. Duncan would soon look like a twin to him. I sighed and threw him against the wall as I watched the back of his head crack and slowly some of the blood trickle out, as the brains started to go onto the floor. I gigled at the sight knowing that Duncan would soon be like that blood pulpy mess! Maybe I could use his skin as paper mache! I knew I was getting myself over excited about it because I didn't even know if it was possible to use Skin for paper mache, it might not work. I chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry Marcus, everything will be fine.." I whispered.

I sighed and looked at the being on the floor and snarled my lip up. He reminded me too much of ym father. The absuive son of a...I grunted and picked the human being up, I hurled him across the room.

" AGH! " I screamed.

I panted. Marcus..My brother always got most of the abuse, my father saw him as the runt of the family. He always had to compare us to dogs..like we were animals.

" I'M NOT AN ANIMAL DAD! " I screamed and lifted the being up and took a bit out of his arm. I chewed it and swallowed. I'm not an animal..

I walked out of the kitchen like room and into the room where Duncan was held.

" Duncie..it's time to die.." I whispered coldly.

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I speeded down the road until I got to a place where I had been directed by Chris. Yeah, I had called him to get some crude dierections. I had followed them step-by-step until I finally got ot the set.

" Chris! " I yelled.

" Oh, hehe, Hi Courtney! " Izzy exclaimed.

I sighed, not wanting to deal with mentally insane person.

" Do you know where Chris is Izzy? " I asked.

" No, but have you heard about Duncan!? It's crazy isn't it!? I mean why would someone take him again!? " She yelled doing a short laugh ever once in a while.

" That's why i'm hear. " I said exsaperated.

" Cool! I'm going to go and find him! " Izzy said jumping a little.

" What? You know where he is? " I asked surprised a little.

" No! That's why I said _find_. " She answered to what she though smartly.

I sighed again for the umptenth time that day.

" I..we..Izzy, we can't just go on some kind of wild goose chase to find Duncan! " I exclaimed, waving my arms wildly in the air.

She just shook her head and took me by the arm.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I sucked in a sharp breath when I heard the voice I had feared and hated so much.

" Duncie..it's time to die.." He whispered coldly through his teeth.

_' No..not yet..'_ I thought silently.

I stayed silent for a while, knowing this was my last minutes of my life, and then there was a white light, like the color of life, I didn't care though. I knew it was all over from the beginning, and now I was postive. Good bye. Good bye, Courtney. I loved you. I loved you so much. Your beautiful face. Your beautiful personality. Good bye. Goodbye, world. And then I was gone. No more. No more. Nothing was there. I closed my eyes one final time.

**Is Duncan _really_ dead? How does Izzy know where Duncan is? Are they too late anyway? Is Courtney really back for good? Why does Izzy care about Duncan? Find out in the next chap. Please Review! Don't worry everyone! This is not the final chapter! I promise! As long as you review! (: MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Courtney's P.O.V**

A house. Izzy had taken me to some kind of house. We rode all the way out here, to get to some _house_! I was looking for _Duncan_! But I guess that's why you should never listen to Izzy..

" Izzy..!" I hissed through my teeth.

She still had my arm grabbed with her hand, she turned around and stopped on the sidewalk that lead up to the house.

" What? " She asked in her bubbly voice.

" What are we doing here! " I shouted.

I covered my mouth suddenly as the door creaked open, a man with a gun came out and pointed it directly towards us, and then pulled the trigger.

**Benjamin's P.O.V**

I laughed with glee as he screamed in pain, he would die shortly.

I sighed and watched as his body went limp on the floor. Hm. Not dead yet. I breathed out and looked out the door behind me. What could I possibly do to occupy myself?

_' You worthless piece of-' _

No, I wouldn't let my fathers words flood my head again. He was gone now, he was gone.

_' you really think someone like me could love something like you two? You must be out of your-' _

No!

_' I couldn't love to see you in pain more then I already do! Ahahahaha!' _

" NO! " I screamed out loud finally.

The words echoed and flooded the entire building. I panted and kicked the body on the floor. Why wouldn't I just get a knife and end his life now? Why? Why couldn't I? My inner thought began to kick into my skull.

**' Maybe it's because he looks like Marcus. ' **

I looked at him once again, but closer, maybe not his face, maybe not the shape of his head, but his body looked like the shape of my brother almost. Thin, shorter then most.. my little brother? I shook my head and growled down in my throat. No! I picked the body up and threw it across the room, I heard it thump against the floor and I panted again.

I walked out of the room angrily and walked into a diffrent room, a room so dark even I couldn't see.

I put my hand on the wall, feeling the mold glide inbetween my long, boney fingers.

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I tried to let a scream out but Izzy put her hand on my mouth. I closed my eyes and let some tears slip out and delicately puddle at the edge of her hand.

" Shh.." Izzy whispered to me.

I let out a sob and breathed in, and then I just began all over again. Stifled screams and choked sobs, they all just merged together.

She put her other hand on my head and pushed it until I got the message to crouch down. She looked at the door and then rolled across from me, behind a big gray rock.

I got my hands and knees, panting with some panicked cries still mixed in there, I crawled quickly over to her and sat down with one leg out.

The bullet that had emitted from the gun ha just barely missed us.

Another shot rang out and this time it hit a tree not far from the rock we were hiding behind.

" WHO'S THERE? " The man screamed out.

I choked and then swallowed the sob that was trying to come out of my throat. I panted quietly and sweat began to fall down my face.

I heard footsteps come close and I closed my eyes hard, gritted my teeth and began to whisper a small prayer.

" Please lord just spare us so that I may save another life.."

Before I knew it though, Izzy stood up as fast as I could blink my eye and hit the guy on the back of his head, right where the neck and back of the head meet. The very base. Of course this knocked the man out but then she flipped him around and karate chopped the middle of his long skinny neck.

" Y-You just killed him! " I yelled out obviously flustered and confused.

" I _know_. " She answered with a _'duh'_ tone.

" Well why did you-!" I began.

" I crushed his windpipe! My cousin taught me how to do that! He's part of the Se- oh! I'm not allowed to tell you, but anyway, come on, I'll show you why I did it. "

" W-What! "

" Mmmm..JUST COME ON! " Izzy yelled and began running into the wooden house with it's screen door.

" O-Okay.." I whispered.

I put on a serious face and walked in slowly. If there was anymore guys in there, I wasn't going to act like a baby again! I had to be tough! When I went to go and rescue Duncan, I couldn't be a little wimp! I had to be strong! Brave! Ready to even..kill.

**Duncan's P.O.V **

No more light met my eyes. Now I was just on a boat, in the middle of a dark ocean. There was small lamp illuminating the only light on my face. I looked up and saw the dark sky beginning to break, where pieces fell it might giant white sharp edges in the sky.

I watched a piece fell into the ocean and made a small wave come my way.

I looked around, there was nothing around me..

I was dead? I was..asleep? Where was I?

Then like a TV everything turned off and it was only black.

**Benjamin's P.O.V**

" There is no hope. There is no love..if there is such thing I will make sure to destroy it all I can.."

" Is that why your killing Duncan then? "

My ears perked up at the sound of a new voice. I was the only one in here! I jerked my head to where I thought the voice came from and saw a sly looking man.

" WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT! "

" All I did was simply ask you why your killing Duncan..that's all.."

" I kill him for the reason of him killing my brother.."

" With reason.."

" _What_? " I asked him a gave him a look of anger and astonishment in one expression all together.

" Well I mean..Marcus _did _try to kill him first..:

" WITH REASON! "

" Ah..so they _both_ had reason. "

" Y-yeah I guess so...SO WHAT? "

" So shouldn't you have a reason too? "

" I _DO_! BECAUSE HE _KILLED_ MY BROTHER! "

" With _reason_... "

I growled deep inside my throat.

" REASON, REASON, REASON! I DON'T CARE! _All _I WANT IS SOMETHING SIMPLE! SIMPLE TO GET, SIMPLE TO ACHIEVE! DO KNOW WHAT IT IS? "

The man gave me a casual look with an eyebrow raised I squinted my eyes at him under my glasses.

" I know exactly what it is but neither is it simple to get or achieve. It is neither easy, or acceptable. It is however, both, a monstrosity and horrible to act to befall a victim of such a double-edged sword. "

" WHAT IS IT! WHAT IS IT A LOOK FOR! "

I looked at him him with all the hate I could muster.

" WELL! " I yelled at him again, stepping forward and craning my neck to him closer, squinting warningly and dangerously.

His next words were so simple, so delicate and the look on his face just showed his emotion of ' I-Can't-Believe-You'. He shook his head with this expression and said it through such soft, rose petal lips it almost shook my very core from within me.

" Revenge."

**AHAHAHA! I know I haven't updated in a while but I DO plan for this story to be quiet longer then my last story or Prequel, Scruffy, so..LOL! Sorry! Anywayz, I have the whole story planned out from here I plan for this story to be one of my best TDI/TDA/TDM stories evar! (: Just wait for the horror and gorror! **

**(: REVIEW AND I SHALL UPDATEZ FASTERZ! (: **


End file.
